


Art: Only honest when it rains

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Traditional Media, Unrequited Love, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Four pieces of Art to illustrate Somethingaboutwritings story, Only honest when it rains:'Merlin is sneaking off to see a girl. Arthur's handling it very well. That is, apart from these weird flowers he keeps coughing up. . .’
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 114
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Art: Only honest when it rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingaboutwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutwriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only honest when it rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643826) by [somethingaboutwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutwriting/pseuds/somethingaboutwriting). 



> I had a lovely time reading through all the wonderful prompts Somethingaboutwriting created and it was hard to choose but ultimately my recipient asked for one of their stories to be illustrated so after much reading, I decided to go for, ‘Only honest when it rains’. It has wonderful imagery and lots of pathos, drama and tenderness that I wanted to explore, also I’ve never tackled hanahaki before so that was a challenge.  
> I really hope you like the four pictures I have painted for you (title page, two illustrations and a divider) inspired by your story and I hope it does your work justice.  
> Many thanks to Alby Mangroves for being a fantastic art beta and very supportive and generally hugely talented and brilliant and a massive thank you to the mods for organising this fantastic fest.

<[](https://imgur.com/3B2uNFW)

[ ](https://imgur.com/knIY60t)

[ ](https://imgur.com/OPwgdsz)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zYeoUR7)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zYeoUR7)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking, I hope you like them. The picture of the Camilla flower is designed to be used as a divider so would be quite small, but I painted it big to get the detail.  
> Link to original work https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643826  
> Somethingaboutwriting, if you like these pictures and want to embed them in your story I will send you the links once the creators are revealed.


End file.
